God Hand
The God Hand are a powerful group of five demons, each corresponding to a finger or thumb, directly below the Idea of Evil in power and authority. All of them were originally humans who were chosen by the Idea of Evil to serve its purpose of giving reason for humanity's suffering. They used the Crimson Behelit to sacrifice a large group of their followers in order to transcend their humanity. It is unknown whether there are five Crimson Behelits or whether the same one came to each of them in turn. The God Hand can't take corporeal form in the mortal plane; if they do appear there, it is a construct, formed by whatever is at hand. They can also appear during an eclipse ceremony where in there is an area that acts as a junction in between the astral realm and the human realm. Most of the God Hand's names are inspired by Science-Fiction novels. It is also worth noting that the design of the God Hand characters show similarity to Cenobites from Hellraiser movie series, based on Clive Barker novella, of which Miura is believed to be a fan. List of the members of the God Hand Conrad Conrad (コンラッド Konraddo?) is concerned with inevitability and doom and appears as a puckered human face with the body of a massive wood louse. He summoned the mound that lifted Griffith skyward, above the rest of the Hawks. In a town in Western Midland he is shown as having destroyed the populace with the Black Plague, his head materializing from the plague-carrying rats that infested the town. His name is borrowed from Roger Zelazny's ...And Call Me Conrad. Slan Slan (スラン Suran?) takes on the form of a naked woman with black leathery wings and vine-like hair. She is a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on those who observe it. She appears to have a fascination with Guts when she manifests in the Qlippoth to confront him, having as well shown an interest in his incredible strength and survivability when The Count summoned the God Hand. Her name is borrowed from A. E. van Vogt's Slan. Ubik The God Hand Ubik (ユービック Yūbikku?) has the form of a small floating demon wearing glasses and having tentacle-like legs. Ubik appears to be a deceiver; he is able to conjure up images from the past to persuade potential Apostles and God Hands to fulfill the ritual of sacrifice. It is he who convinced Griffith to continue walking towards his dream as a demon. His name is borrowed from Philip K. Dick's Ubik. Void Void (ボイド Boido?) is a member of the God Hand with a large, exposed brain, eyes stitched shut and lips peeled back. He is the most philosophical God Hand member and is primarily concerned with analyzing and controlling the course of destiny. Void is the one who brands the sacrifices made by tortured souls in order for them to become Apostles and achieve their dream. His cloak and body seem to be distorted and he has the power to open up a sort of inter dimensional mirror portal at his own will. Also notable, he has six fingers on each hand. Apparently the nemesis of the Skull Knight, who he may have sacrificed himself in a long passed story similar to Guts', he seems to be the leader of the group. In the anime, Void also has the role of narrator, introducing each episode and previewing the next. His name could be inspired by John Boyd, a Science-Fiction author, or Destination: Void, a sci-fi novel by Frank Herbert. Femto Femto (フェムト Femuto?) is the incarnation of Griffith as a member of the God Hand. During the Eclipse, Femto's first act upon being incarnated as a God Hand is to rape Casca in front of Guts, serving to drive her insane. He is only stopped from finishing off Guts and Casca when the Skull Knight shows up to rescue them. Guts spends several years tracking him down to take vengeance upon him, but when they finally come face to face when the Count summons the God Hand, Guts is quickly beaten by Femto. During the Incarnation Ceremony, Femto is reincarnated as Griffith once more, but given the gift of supernatural charisma and yet other unknown powers, continuing to chase his dream of a kingdom backed up by his new Band of the Hawk. Femto's body appears as dark armor with cape-like wings on the back, with a demonic version of Griffith's familiar hawk-beak helmet. His name is possibly inspired by the mathematical prefix femto. His currently displayed powers are flight via his dark, cape-like wings, telekinesis (shown when he attempted to crush the Skull Knight), a spherical energy shield that protects his body from attacks (such as Guts's arm-cannon), and a powerful blast of dark energy that can rip apart even an Apostle in one hit. The extent to which these powers have been passed on to his current human form is unknown. Category:Characters